1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piston type damper, and more particularly to a piston cylinder type damper which is set between a main body and an openable object such as a door, ashtray, or chest openably fitted into the main body and enables the openable object to be gently opened from the closed state by virtue of the resilient force of a spring and to be gently closed from the open state, by preventing the openable object from abruptly opening or closing.
2. Description of Prior Art
If an openable object abruptly opens or closes relative to its main body, the impact between them may not only break or deform both of them but also produce vibration and noise and cause the contents of the openable object such as cigarette butts and ashes to be scattered. To avoid this trouble, a damper for absorbing the impact is used between the main body and the openable object. From the prior art there is known a piston cylinder type damper disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 57(1982)-43773.
The damper of this publication is so constructed that the damping action is generated while the piston is driven into its cylindrical housing and virtually none of this action is produced while the piston is drawn out of the cylindrical housing.